


[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 4: Freeze

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, fanart inspired by fanfic, garcy, werewolf flynn, witch lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Inspired by newisalwaysbetter's prompt fic,wolfsblood.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston
Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508636
Kudos: 3





	[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 4: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newisalwaysbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wolfsblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578329) by [newisalwaysbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter). 



> This is an old fanart I did that I forgot to upload on here! *facepalm* 
> 
> I remember wanting to draw Wolf!Flynn based on the imagery Blue painted with her fic, but didn't get around it until a prompt in Inktober came around. ^^


End file.
